Love Rising From The Ruins
by Ethereal Forest
Summary: An Akira x Yuna fanfic with yuri fluff. Returning from the world of magic Yuna resolves to try and bring Akira out of her shell but will she get more than she bargained for?
1. Chapter 1: A Watchful Eye

_This is the start of my third Mahou Sensei Negima yuri series. This one featuring the tall, quiet Akira and energetic, dad obsessed Yuna. It is a stand alone but I'm writing it so that it can fit alongside 'Quietly on Show', the MakiexAko fanfic. Like MakiexAko it hadn't occured to me until recently when Sony Ninja suggested it but as I've written it I've begun to really love the pairing (I guess/hope that will be the case for most/all of the pairings I write)._

_I won't be updating quite as fast as with 'She Is My Sin' due to RL obligations but will try to get a new Chapter out at least once a fortnight, and hopefully sooner._

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Watchful Eye**

Yuna sat alongside Akira on the flight home from the magic world. Both girls were deep in thought pondering the recent events that had turned their conception of the world inside out and trying to plan ahead for a more routine life in Japan.

Yuna sat in the seat next to the aisle, occasionally joking with Makie in the seat across from her. At the minute though she sat lost in thought about home and her father.

_I hope he's okay. Ayaka did a great job deflecting all the enquiries of our where-abouts whilst we were away but he must have missed me. Still I can't deny having enjoyed my time in the magic world with Makie and the others. Who'd have thought it! A separate world so close! I hope we can go back someday..._

As one of four non-magic users who had ended up embroiled in the Magic World she wasn't sure when that would be but at the very least Makie, Ako, Akira and her had all grown closer over the course of the trip. As she thought of the others she gave the tall black beauty next to her a sideways glance.

_Akira, the most mysterious of all four of us. Always so kind and yet usually so solemn and sombre. I wonder what she's thinking._

Akira was gazing out of the window unseeingly and oblivious to the glance Yuna was giving her. She'd spent some time playing the memories of the Magic World through her mind as she'd done a hundred times past. Finally they reached exhaustion and bleaker thoughts began to seep into her mind.

_The magic world was so much fun! Being with Yuna, Makie and Ako, although dealing with Ako's heartbreak was painful. But I can't really empathise because it's never happened to me. I wonder what it's like to give your heart to someone?_

She was the only child of rich parents who'd made the mistake of spoiling her with everything except the things she needed most, their time and love. She'd been too sensible to let herself become proud or haughty but copying what she'd learnt from her parents she wasn't a natural at making strong friendships. _Unlike Makie and Ako. _It wasn't that she was hated, far from it! She was often sought after for advice and help, being level headed and always willing to do someone a favour. Only being a friend to everyone had the nasty side effect of leaving one very much on ones own. A small sigh escaped her as she gazed downwards at her hands, again oblivious to a second concerned look from Yuna.

_Life seems so empty and unfulfilling. Where is the excitement in my life? _

Akira's quieter than normal mood pushed Yuna into a more thoughtful one. _I wonder how life will be after this trip for Makie, Ako, Akira and myself. Ako took the whole Nagi thing pretty hard. _She glanced across at Ako who was fast asleep with her head resting on Makie's shoulder.

_At least she has Makie by her. Makie seems to have grown up quite a bit over the course of the trip too. What of me? What of Akira? She seems more reserved and gloomy than ever. I wonder if the whole Ako and Nagi saga hurt her as well? _

She resolved to try and find out once they were back in their room. _After all, if something's wrong with her who does she talk to? Who can she talk to? _Maybe it was as a result of the trip to the Magic World but for the first time she began to wonder if Akira was really alright behind her kindly persona.

_Now's not the time though as we'll need to be alone, but I have no idea what to say. _She wasn't sure why she was so suddenly convicted of the need to help her quiet friend. Maybe it was a sense of guilt for not having realised sooner, or because of the kindness Akira gave out so freely and never asked in return, or that Akira in some way reminded her a little of her dad with her quiet pleasant manner but lacking in liveliness. Whatever the reason was, and it was probably a mix of all three, Yuna determined that she would try and breathe some life into her roommate when they returned.

Once they had landed in Japan they got a coach back to the Academy. Akira seemed to have brightened up and all four of the sports group were back to laughing and joking as if it had just been a typical summer vacation. Yuna forgot her brief worries about Akira and slipped into the relaxed banter with her friends.

In fact she didn't remember until late that evening when in bed having phoned her dad. He was fine, although he sounded tired.

_I do hope he's eating well. He can be so careless sometimes! Whenever I go over the place has always fallen into a state of complete chaos! To be honest though I wouldn't have it any other way. It makes me at least feel needed and useful. Without that I'd struggle. My mother always said be energetic and have a purpose but for me I can't be fully energetic and purposeful unless I'm of help to someone. From that I can derive the strength to push on, in all areas. _

There was a clack as Akira entered the dark room. She'd been bathing in the large indoor pool. As usual she didn't bother with the lights but instead strode gracefully across the floor to her bed on the bottom bunk where she slid in and began changing.

"Night Akira," Yuna said sleepily. Akira paused mid-change; clearly surprised Yuna wasn't yet asleep.

"Night Yuna," she said in her usual melodious and calming voice. But now that she was listening closely Yuna thought she heard a trace of emptiness or weariness behind Akira's words and wondered how long it had been there.

_The older I get the more I realise just how complex and un-stereotypical people really are. I guess it makes the world a more comforting place to know that there are no truly perfect people but for someone like Akira, who everyone assumes has her life sorted and lets her be, how much harder is it for her? _

She spent some time trawling her memories of Akira and was annoyed to find most of them blurred and jumbled.

She frowned and looked at the glowing hands of her watch.

_It's half an hour since Akira went to bed. Seriously! I just spent half an hour lying here thinking about Akira. When I put it like that it sounds kinda dodgy. Not that there's anything actually wrong with being with a girl._

Now an image of Akira formed very clearly in her mind, of Akira emerging from a pool during the magical trip. At the time she had merely admired Akira's body that was so streamlined and yet strong and curving. Now she began to wonder subconsciously if it was more than mere admiration. She felt her heart race a little as the images became less subtle in her mind.

_Stop it! I'm not that sort of person am I? I have my dad to think of anyway and I can't help Akira if I end up thinking these sorts of thoughts. _She almost laughed as her heart rate calmed down. _It really is true that ones thoughts can go anywhere..._

She was about to drift off to sleep when, in the silence, she thought she heard Akira adjusting herself below and heard what sounded a lot like a muffled sob. Yuna was pretty sure it was. She had snuck into her dads bed many times after mum died and on occasions when she had been unable to go to sleep she had lain awake and heard him choking down the pain to avoid waking her. She was tempted to call out and to ask Akira if she was alright but she had the feeling it would only cause Akira to clam up further so she said nothing and heard no more.

_I will get to the bottom of this and help her! It's a case for Detective Yuna to solve! Ous!_ Yuna thought fiercely as she drifted into a world of dreams, for once not just featuring her dad or home but of Akira as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Troubled Hearts

_Kay, I'm making good progress with this fic =D. My course starts next Monday so I'm working towards completing most of it before then and releasing chapters every few days or so. After next Monday my updating/new stories will probably drop quite a bit as I'm back into real life work but will do my best to keep rolling out new stories/chapters when I can. I'm getting pretty excited about this fanfic though :)_

_**Sony Ninja:**__ Woop! I'm honoured :) - and I'm glad I managed to keep them in character._

_**setchan-1995:**__ Of course! I have a pretty intense lemon epilogue planned ;). In fact, although I haven't written the concluding two chapters yet this pairing has the scope for some of the best fluff and lemon of the stories I've written so far (althougth as a pairing KonoxSetsu is still the flagship one ;) )._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Troubled Hearts**

There were still several days of the summer vacation left before 3A would sit again under Negi as 4A. Both Akira and Yuna were busy the following day sorting respective club stuff out but they were both in their room the day after, eating their bentos under the gaze of a warm early-afternoon sun.

They rarely ate together as they were both dedicated to their sports that meant spending a lot of time training outside, and when they did eat together it was often in near silence or friendly, shallow conversation before both went their separate ways. Today Yuna decided to try something different.

"Have you got any plans for the rest of the day?" She asked. Akira glanced up from her bento box.

"Not until the evening when I was going to train. Why?"

"I was thinking we should do something or go somewhere!" Yuna declared brightly. "It's coming towards the end of the holidays after all." Akira raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Where?" The question stumped Yuna for a second.

_Ohmygosh,_ w_here? Think Yuna, think! What does Akira like? Oh yeah! Cute animals, but I can hardly suggest a vetinary or the pound. That's it! A zoo! _

"How about the zoo?" Akira's eyebrow remained raised but she seemed to like the idea.

"That's fine with me. Who else is coming?" Yuna paused again. W_ho else? Well Makie and Ako I suppose. I guess just the two of us would be a bit like..._

She found herself blushing, the blush remaining as she dialled Makie's number because she suspected a part of her would be quite happy if Makie and Ako couldn't make it.

"Well Makie and Ako I guess," Yuna said as the phone rang. A few seconds later Makie picked up,

"Hi Yuna!"

"Hey Makie!"

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. Akira and I were wondering if you and Ako wanted to go out to the zoo this afternoon?" She heard Makie give a disappointed sigh.

"Sorry Yuna we can't. We're heading into Nagoya to shop this afternoon. We should definitely do something tomorrow though!" Yuna nodded and wondered why her heart had skipped a beat. "Kay, Yeah! Let's meet up and go out tomorrow then! Bye Makie!"

"See ya!"

Akira sighed softly and finished off her bento. "So we're all doing something tomorrow instead?" Yuna nodded and so Akira rose and went over to her draws where she began to look for some work to do. Yuna watched her narrowly with catlike eyes as Akira pulled out some work and sat down. Scowling Yuna said,

"And what do you think you're doing?" Akira froze with her pencil hovering above the page.

"My homework? I mean if we're going somewhere tomorrow…" Now she definitely sounded surprised.

"It doesn't mean we can't still go somewhere today, right?" Yuna insisted.

"So you still want to go to the zoo?" Akira asked, turning round and for a second Yuna thought she saw a trace of happiness in Akira's eyes.

"Of course, silly! Its ages since I've been to the zoo. Now are you in or are you in?" Akira had to smile at Yuna's enthusiasm. _She really does have so much energy and love for life, _Akira thought as she put down the pencil. _I really do envy and admire that. _

"Cool. I guess I'm in then," she said and went to get changed whilst Yuna, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed about being in the same room as Akira whilst she changed, went to the toilet.

_What's wrong with me? _Yuna thought as she sat down. _I don't even really need the loo and my face has turned bright red. Deep breathes Yuna, deep breathes. It's just a passing crush or whatever. You just want to help her that's all, like dad. But then why does this feel different? Why can't I stop myself from starting to think about her like this? Blast Konoka and Setsuna for bringing these sort of thoughts to public promenance! _

She emerged to find Akira had changed into a sea blue top and denim jacket with denim jeans. _Wow! How cool does she look? _Whispered her treacherous mind. _Oh shut up! _She told it. _She's my roommate and friend and besides I could never betray papa!_

Sometime later Akira found she was licking an orange ice lolly as she and Yuna strolled past a pen of ostriches, heading towards the penguin arena. The sky was blue and scattered with wispy white clouds. The day was perfect, a cooling wind stirring her long black hair and soothing her hot skin. Beside her Yuna walked with a happy smile, occasionally pointing out some animal or rushing over to an enclosure with Akira following in her wake.

Suddenly Yuna veered right, towards an iron grilled cage where a majestic lion prowled about. Akira glided behind her and watched on as Yuna put her hands on her hips and gave the beast a piercing stare.

"So you're the king of the jungle, huh! Well you don't scare me! Roooarrhhhhhh!" Yuna's roar took some of the passing visitors by surprise but it was nothing compared to the effect on Yuna when the lion sprang towards her with a loud,

"ROAHHHHHRRRHHH!"

Yuna gave a small 'eep' and leapt backwards into Akira's chuckling form before hastily disentangling herself, her face bright red. She seemed to recover though when she looked round at Akira and saw her chuckling. Scratching the back of her head she started laughing too.

"I guess I asked for that." Yuna turned to the lion and gave it another long hard stare. The lion stood its ground growling softly at her. Then Yuna took a huge breath and unleashed a monster roar causing a number of people, including Akira, to jump.

"ROOOOAAAAARRRRHHHHH!"

The lion blinked and took a few cautious steps back before seemingly shrugging its shoulders and losing interest, meandering over to the far corner of the cage where it lay down to sleep.

"HA!" Yuna said with contented satisfaction, "I win!" She turned to find Akira holding her sides with laughter.

"What?" She said innocently.

"Nuh...Nothing," Akira managed to say and Yuna smiled.

"Then lets go to the Penguins!" Akira nodded and followed with her head spinning.

_When was the last time I had so much fun? When was the last time I found someone so captivating and exciting as Yuna? She's so bouncy it seems like she's everywhere at once and yet all the time she makes time for me, filling me in, talking and asking my opinion. I wonder what's brought this about?_

Yuna suddenly took her hand and pointed ahead and to the right where several icy ridges ran about a lump of large rock and small black and white figures were waddling about like tenpins on legs.

"Lookie! There they are!" Akira couldn't contain her smile yet again at Yuna's infectious attitude, allowing the smaller girl to lead her on. Increasingly as the afternoon flew by Akira was finding a new problem developing. It wasn't just that Yuna's infectious personality was rubbing off on her but as a result of that she was starting to see Yuna in a new light.

_I'm not sure when I started looking at her and thinking 'not only do I admire her personality but her figure as well'. I guess the thought that triggered it was remembering Makie and Ako complaining how Yuna's breasts had grown so much recently and how milk must be the answer. But I must have been looking at them before that to trigger that thought. This is problematic...and just when I've finally found a person whose company I'm really, truly, genuinely enjoying._

They were at the edge of the penguin enclosure now and could see all of them strolling about and diving into the water, shooting along as fast as any fish. Akira couldn't help but let out a gasp of genuine delight at seeing them. _They're so cute! _She gazed on enraptured, again missing the fact that Yuna's attention had briefly fixed itself solely on her.

_So this is what Akira's like when she's genuinely happy. I'm so glad! It seems going to the zoo was the right choice after all. Not even I thought she'd enjoy it this much though. At least I hope I've read her right and that it's not an act._

Having seen Akira today and running back through her mind a few hazy recollections of Akira's smiles and words on other nights that the four of them had been out, Yuna strongly suspected that quite often in the past Akira hadn't been enjoying herself but merely pretending to.

_And I didn't notice. What a berk! Although admittedly it would have been hard to notice without some clue or indication. She acts the part so well. _

She turned her attention back to the penguins and finished off her strawberry milk lolly, finding endless amusement in the clumsy antics of the penguins.

They remained there a while watching the penguins being fed. Then Akira, seeing the sun was getting low, glanced at her watch and looked a trifle disappointed as she said.

"Looks like I need to be getting back to the campus. I have to do my scheduled two hours swimming practice. Yuna nodded, she'd figured as much.

_Somehow though I don't want my time with Akira to end yet. It's been such fun! And it's a long time since I've seen her swim. _Before she'd managed to work out the full implications she blurted out.

"Would you mind me coming to watch a while?" Akira cast her a swift glance that made her flinch at first before she was able to look back into Akira's eyes, they were unnervingly unreadable.

_Oh shoot! What have I done? How weird did that sound?_

Akira wasn't used to being surprised so many times in one day. Swimming practice was her time alone where she could think clearest but it wasn't like she didn't have enough time for thinking and besides Yuna would only be watching.

_But why? Why would she want to watch me? _For a second she dared to hope Yuna might actually enjoy spending time around her but as that was improbable she quickly dismissed it.

_After all I'm not like Makie or even Ako. I'm too quiet_. _I guess she's just curious to see how a swimmer trains, definitely nothing more. _

She almost asked Yuna why she wanted to come but bottled out and with an indifferent shrug said,

"Yeah, sure."

Inside Yuna breathed a huge sigh of relief. Although Akira hadn't seemed overwhelmed by the prospect at least she hadn't asked her why she wanted to go.

_I'd have said to see her train but that would have been but one small part of the whole. She'd probably have seen I was telling something of a white lie. Part of me just wants to spend time around her and understand her better and another part of me finds the image of her in that tight swimsuit she wears. No!No!No! I'm supposed to end up with a cute guy right? But since when did I do something for the sake of conforming to the norm? If the person I fall in love with is a girl why should I hold myself back?_

She was just behind Akira now as they walked out of the zoo so mercifully this blush passed safely unnoticed.

It was late in the evening when they reached the swimming pool and being the holidays there was no-one else there. Akira was a member of the swimming committee so had her own key and so let herself and Yuna inside. Yuna left Akira to change and wandered into the huge main hall of the newly built pool, enjoying the sharp smell of chlorine. There were rows of seats along both sides and the wall opposite was made entirely of glass, looking out over a hedged garden bright with flowers and interspersed with low twisting trees. The last of the sunlight lit up the garden and pool causing Yuna to gasp at its beauty. She walked around the pool to the glass and remained lost for a while staring out into the garden until she heard Akira enter.

Turning round she had to stifle a second gasp. Lit up in the golden light Akira's long slender form strode elegantly to the side of the pool. There Akira straightened up and arched cleanly into the water with hardly a splash.

_How beautiful! _Yuna thought as she sank to the ground and watched Akira's swift fast strokes carry her up to her end and back as fast as any fish. For the first ten minutes or so Yuna watched in awe but there was only so much excitement to watching someone else swim and soon she began to nod off.

She wasn't really sure how long she lay there dreaming but suddenly she woke to find Akira's face a few feet from hers.

_Oh! She's been tapping me on the shoulder to wake me! Beautiful face and body in a tight fitting swimsuit. What's wrong with me! _She scrambled backwards against the wall blushing bright red to Akira's consternation.

"Are you all right Yuna?"

"Um," she gasped before regaining her composure. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well I usually take a ten minute break around now so I was wondering if you wanted to go put on a swimsuit and join me afterwards. After all, just watching isn't much fun right?" Yuna's eyes widened slightly. _She really is considerate, but..._

"Well I'd love too except that I haven't got a swimsuit and I can't swim all that well."

Akira smiled. Given Yuna hadn't already volunteered to swim she'd guessed as much. _So why did I ask? Because I want to teach her. Why do you want to teach her rather than just train? Because she's been looking out for me today so I should do the same for her. Is that really all? _She knew it wasn't. That a part of her was also wanting to see Yuna in a tight fitting swimsuit and wanted to help Yuna regardless of whether Yuna had helped her. But she hid those thoughts behind the justification to ensure they didn't make her falter.

"That's fine. I have the key to the spares cupboard and I'll teach you how." Yuna blinked, then smiled enthusiastically.

"Okay!" Whilst she changed Akira went to the vending machine and got them both a chocolate bar and a drink. Then they went and sat on a bench by the main pool. The swimsuit Akira picked was comfortable but couldn't have been much of a closer fit. Yuna was becoming increasingly aware of the power of these swimsuits and thought she caught Akira glancing downwards a couple of times. _But surely not, not Akira! It's just my deluded libido playing more tricks on me! _They sat in silence for a few minutes until Akira said, a touch flatly,

"Thanks for today Yuna, I really enjoyed it." Yuna choked on her Dr Pepper and gave Akira a sideways glance. Akira was sipping orange juice through a straw and looking straight ahead but sensing Yuna's glance looked at her and added more warmly,

"I mean it. I'm just not very good at showing it." Inside Yuna's mind more pieces began to click and fall into place. _Ah! Because she's so used to pretending to be happy she struggles to show that she's genuinely happy. _A wave of empathy washed through her and she said almost instinctively and with feeling,

"Then we'll just have to give you plenty of opportunities to practice!"

Akira said nothing in response, just sucking up the last of her juice. Yuna too fell silent, unsure what Akira was thinking. Then the taller girl rose and said in a more lively tone,

"Okay. Then shall we swim?" Yuna grinned and punched the air.

"Yeah!"

For the next hour Akira patiently taught Yuna how to swim smoothly through the water, which was some task given Yuna usually moved through the water like a hot-wired pneumatic drill with concrete fins. By the end of the second hour Yuna could swim a length of the pool quite fast without drenching the sides. Noticing how late it had got, with the sky darkening outside to a black sea flecked with stars, they finished up, changed and headed home. Neither spoke much save for a brief debate about what to do with Makie and Ako the next day. Both had too much to think about. As Yuna went to sleep, calling out,

"Night Akira," and hearing Akira's warm,

"Night Yuna," she was wrestling with her mind. The whole 'I'm only doing this to help her' argument was starting to feel rather weak when she'd just volunteered to go watch Akira swim and ended up having Akira train her. Not to mention she was finding it increasingly hard to look at Akira without a warm tingling sensation running through her.

_She's just a friend, right? After all you still have your dad to look after. You can't just abandon him for someone else, can you? Is that really right? I'll have to someday, after all. But anyway I'm just being silly. It's not like Akira could feel that way about me so it's purely academic. Besides it's way too soon to be over-analysing things. See if the feelings still there in a few weeks or months. By then I'll probably be all lovey dovey over some cute guy._

Yuna heard no sobs or shifting movements beneath her and went to sleep content that tonight Akira wasn't feeling troubled. She was wrong. Akira lay awake long after Yuna had fallen asleep. It wasn't the loneliness that bothered her now though but the solution. Since Yuna had brightly declared her intention to make sure Akira would stay happy Akira had had those words playing round her mind on a loop.

_Dare I allow myself to hope that she can? No one else ever has but then no-one has ever made me feel so alive. _That was the further problem…_Even so, how long can I go without her discovering that I may not actually be straight? Or at least that I might be bi? I can't explain why else I found it hard to tear my eyes away from her figure. No, never mind that for now. All I can do is see how things unfold. At least I can finally see the sun through the clouds and I must cling on to the hope that it will clear the clouds away because if I'm left in the dark again I'm not sure I'll have the strength to go on._

So she eventually drifted off to sleep with her heart holding onto the fresh hope Yuna had stirred within her.


	3. Chapter 3: Saving Arms

_I'm now pretty sure this is gonna be a 5 Chapter + Epilogue story, which I'm aiming to churn out over the course of this week so that its all wrapped up before I start my course. Hopefully there will be enough fluff etc. Writing this pairing's felt a little different to the last two as I've included more family background and made the build up a bit slower but hopefully it will make the ending that much better. _

_**Sony Ninja: **__Hope it wasn't too long a wait. I think this is the first Chapter with some fluff although it won't get really hot until the 5th Chapters and Epilogue. _

_**xxWfCPxx:**__ Thanks for the edit checks :) - And yes but probably/hopefully not quite as you anticipate. Yeah we should go to the zoo or a forest again soon, or Kew Gardens. I went to smaller botanical gardens in Sheffield recently and it reminded me of it._

_I'm digressing though, so without further ado here's Chapter 3! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Saving Arms**

The next month passed fairly uneventfully with only slight changes in their relationship. Makie and Ako were spending far more time with each other leaving Akira and Yuna free to do more stuff on their own although the four of them still met up quite often. Yuna enjoyed nearly all the stuff they did when the four of them went out but kept her eye on Akira and when it looked like Akira was starting to zone out would sometimes go over and talk to her rather than haring off with Ako and Makie.

During the times they were by themselves Yuna learnt what Akira did and didn't like and did her best to steer their time together to the former. Akira in return seemed more willing to help Yuna out with swimming and schoolwork.

However despite these positives there still remained a wall between them. Yuna, for all her energy and confidence in trying stuff out found it evaporating faster than Saharan water when it came to asking Akira anything about her past or deep questions about Akira's life. She was still determined to help and Akira did seem a lot less depressed but Akira's lack of responsiveness and startled looks when she did manage to ask slightly deeper questions was starting to frustrate her.

Akira on the other hand wasn't sure, outside of being slightly obsessive about her dad, that Yuna had any problems, let alone what they were or how she could help. In addition she was having to come to terms with the fact that she was the one pushing Yuna and others away. It seemed paradoxical as she'd only ever wanted to be strong friends, so she had thought, but she couldn't deny that her heart was reluctant to trust Yuna with her feelings. Her subconscious mind perversely scared of the possibility of achieving what she wanted, true closeness with someone.

For both, occasional thoughts of the other in a less than modest position continued to buzz about their minds from time to time but the idea of asking the other out remained a hazy dream dismissed as unrealistic. The unspoken cries and thoughts of the two may have ended with Akira withdrawing into herself again and Yuna defeated by the ice about Akira's heart had not a tragedy mid-way through term shattered the wall between them.

It was a Friday evening mid-term when Akira came in after an evening swim to find Yuna packing a small suitcase with clothes. She stopped and blinked before remembering what was happening. Yuuna looked up and confirmed her analysis.

"Heya Akira! I'm gonna be going to my dad's for the weekend. I should be getting a call any minute now to confirm its fine."

"Ah, ok," Akira replied as she went into the kitchen to get lunch. _Yuna's dad. The person she goes on about the most. He must be an amazing person and a very lucky guy. _She ate her lunch in silence, a little put out that Yuna would be gone the whole weekend but determined not to show it. As she finished her ham salad she noticed Yuna had moved to the chair and was keying in numbers on her phone with a worried expression. Yuna put her phone to her ear for a few seconds before her brow furrowed and she cancelled the call.

"What's wrong?" Akira asked.

"My dad was supposed to ring me at six but he didn't so I thought I'd ring him and when I did his home phone went dead part way through the call." Akira glanced at the plain white clock above Yuna's head. It was six-fifteen. Yuna tried to call again but this time hardly waited anytime at all before snapping the phone shut. _Her hands are shaking! _Akira noted in shock.

"Maybe he just forgot?" She said trying to console Yuna. It seemed to have the opposite effect.

"He never forgets! He can't forget me! He needs me! Besides the phones dead." Yuna snapped back.

_Are those tears forming under her eyes? _It was the first time Akira had ever seen Yuna so shaken. Given how much time Yuna had spent with her recently ensuring she was happy she instinctively sought inside to try and do all she could to help. Rising she said,

"Do you want me to come with you to your dad's? I'm sure it's nothing but having two there will be better, right?" Yuna blinked away the threatening teardrops.

"Uhh, sure. But, I mean it's half an hours ride each way. Are you sure?" Akira gripped Yuna's suitcase and walked towards the door.

"Perfectly sure!" She said and feeling she needed to justify her strange behaviour added, "I hate to see you worrying." _Ack! This is why I remain silent. So I don't start saying strange things like that. _She opened the door and glanced back. Yuna was sliding her trainers on and when she looked up there was a faint smile amongst the worry etched in her face.

"Thanks," she said simply and suddenly Akira felt like her day had improved immeasurably. _Shoot! Focus Akira, now is not the time for spacing out._

"Kay, ready?" She asked and Yuna nodded as she walked over to the door.

"Yeah," but her reply lacked its usual vigour.

They rode by train to the small town where Yuna's dad lived in near silence. Yuna looked increasingly worried as they drew closer, nothing like her normal happy self. Ten minutes from the station she whispered,

"I'm scared Akira. Something isn't right. I know it! I felt like this when mum..." Akira felt a strong urge tug at her to pull Yuna close and comfort her.

_I know that pain Yuna although I've never physically lost my parents. Damn! Why didn't I realise from your devotion to your dad that losing your mum must have hurt you so much, and now something might be wrong with your dad! I'm so blind to your troubles! _Yuna looked so tense and ghost like that Akira wrapped her left arm around her shoulders and drew her to her side, surprised that Yuna offered no resistance.

"I'm here for you Yuna. I'll do my best to ensure nothing happens to him. I promise!" Yuna's only answer was to remain attached to her side for the rest of the journey until they reached the station stop. There they grabbed the first taxi and made good time to Yuna's dad's house, a second floor apartment in a traditional rectangular housing block. As the taxi approached the turning into the close a small white van screeched out from it and shot off up the highway at speed, its number plate a mess of mud.

"Oh!" Yuuna gasped as she grasped what that might mean. The taxi rolled down the drive and ahead they could see tendrils of smoke drifting from the second floor of the nearest block. Yuna turned even paler and tears pricked her eyes. The sight stirred such a deep longing to help in Akia that she was out of the taxi in a flash.

"Yuna, phone the emergency services! Which room would your dad be in?" Yuna didn't grasp quite why Akira wanted to know but she was still in control enough to obey directions. Shakily she began pulling out her phone.

"His study's the second window of the second floor along the right side of the block." Akira glanced at the building; the smoke was thickest at the front where the stairs ran up to the second floor. _I'll have to try the back anyway! No time to ponder if it's the right choice._

"Have them bring a trampoline round the back," she yelled and sprinted to the rear of the block with her black hair flowing loose in a dark glistening stream and her long legs effortlessly eating up the distance. Each footstep thudded on the tarmac like the sound of a counter on a ticking time bomb. Akira kept her eyes focused upwards to the second floor as she rounded the corner of the building only briefly glancing down to ensure she didn't trip up.

The back had a drainpipe that was a promising start and although the study window was closed the first window on the second floor was wide open. _If it was a burglary then that's probably how they got in. _Adrenaline was flowing freely through her veins and everything she was doing felt like it was in slow motion. Beneath it all though and driving her unhesitatingly forward was the look on Yuna's face and how much worse it would become if she wasn't in time.

She tore off her shoes and socks to give her purchase on the drainpipe and pulled herself up level with the window in seconds thanks to her strong arms and legs. The open sill was a few centimetres to her left but the gap between the pipe and sill was a lot further apart than she had thought from below. Desperation pushed her to override her fear and she managed to swing herself through in one go, tumbling into the bathroom. Her bottom caught the sink as she tumbled in and she landed on all fours on the tiled floor.

_Ouch! That's going to hurt tomorrow. Woah! So much smoke and heat even here._ Smoke already covered the top half of the bathroom and the air was dry and hot. Grimacing Akira crawled to the door, which was slightly ajar, and pulled it open from the bottom. As she did more smoke billowed into the room and the heat increased, clawing at her face. Choking in the smoky air she pulled her T-shirt up and over her face and wriggled out into the blackening passageway.

_Yuna's dads study should be ahead on the right. I might be able to reach it, just._ She used her knees and jacket covered elbows to edge along the passage and avoid touching the scorching floor with her bare skin. As she approached the sliding study door she saw through the thin smoky haze about the floor flickering, dancing, hungry light crackling ahead and even as she stared at it, it grew taller and bigger as it ate away the weak wooden walls.

_No choice. I have to get into the study now! _Akira threw herself through the wood and paper-mache door that broke apart easily. Her hands and feet made contact with the carpeted study floor and her T-shirt slipped from her face, causing her to choke and her skin to burn.

"Ahhh!" Hastily she pulled the T-Shirt back over her face.

_Must find him! There! Straight ahead! _Professor Akashi was lying on the floor tied up and with a gash to the side of his head. Akira crawled forwards fearing the worst. Reaching him she checked for a pulse and breathed a small sigh of relief, it was faint but still there. _Now what?_

Glancing behind her she could see the fire was well on its way to closing off any escape back to the bathroom, and had started to feed on the books in the study. _No choice. Must get him to the window._ Taking a deep breath through her T-Shirt she then let it fall and grabbed Yuna's dad under his shoulders. Standing up she winced at the pain that seared through her feet. As quickly as she could she moved towards where the window should be, dragging Yuna's dad with her. Soon she bumped into a desk that she slid onto and shuffled backwards along, scattering books and a computer until her back hit a solid glass wall. The crackling roar of the fire was deafening and it was growing much, much hotter now it had entered the fuel packed library, rushing closer with terrifying speed.

_Must find the latch! Come on! So hot and lungs are dry and need to breathe but can't cos of the smoke. Latch! Owww hot! But it's open! _

She thrust the square window open allowing the smoke and heat to funnel out of the room but at the same time allowing oxygen in to stoke the fire. She turned her head and gasped in some fairly clean air as she pulled Yuna's dad up to the sill entrance. _Thank God my muscles are so strong from swimming, _she thought. _Without them I'm not sure I'd have made it. _

She swivelled round so that her back was to the fire and her legs were outside, Yuna's dad stretched across her lap unconscious with a nasty gash to his head. _He needs to get to hospital quickly! _Smoke washed over her in rolling waves, stinging her eyes and clouding her view. The only consolation was that the whipping breeze blew it quickly away and offered some relief from the burning behind. The fire, with new life breathed into it from the wind, had reached the desk and the entire study was a scorching furnace. In the distance Akira thought she heard the faint jangling sound of the fire service and Yuna's voice shouting something.

_Must hold onto those things and ignore the pain to my back. I must hold on a little while longer for Yuna and her dad. _She turned her attention to Yuna's dad. _Such a kindly looking face. So this is the man Yuna admires so much. Hmph! He's spilt food on his suit. Well maybe he did that when the muggers came. I guess I can give him the benefit of the doubt. _

It was such an odd train of thought to be having that she chuckled, then gasped in pain as a flame licked her stinging back and her top caught fire. She heard running footsteps but the smoke obscured her view to the right, where the wind was blowing it. Then a trampoline started unfurling itself from the haze directly below and Yuna also appeared, using the wall for support.

The fire was spreading across her back bringing painful tears to her eyes. She gritted her teeth and held on, keeping her eyes fixed on Yuna's face. _For Yuna! Just wait until the trampolines fully unfurled. Arrgh! _

The trampoline tightened and she heard Yuna yell 'Jump' so she let herself fall with the pain, keeping an arm beneath the professor to ensure he landed safely on the trampoline with her. They bounced and now all she could see was the sky clouded by a stream of smoke, all she could feel was the burning on her back and all she could think of was Yuna's face and how she longed for it to be happy. She passed out.

_Lights. Bright lights. Oh no, am I dead? There was a fire. I don't feel dead, just sore. Blink. No, they're normal lights above my head and soft sheets and white walls. Ah, this must be the hospital. _

Akira let her mind re-orientate and then slowly eased herself up to look round. She was in a cubicle made of white curtain with a wall behind her and a small dresser to her left. Clinical and tidy. She noticed that she was covered in bandages from the waist up and that she was simply wearing plain white knickers with a white hospital gown over the top. She also smelled of smoke. These thoughts flashed through her mind in seconds but the thought of smoke finally triggered the memory of why she had been involved with the fire.

"Ah!" She gasped, sitting bolt upright. "Yuna!"

_Is her dad all-right? _She glanced about anxiously and checked no weird tubes were attached to her body. They weren't so she slipped from the bed. On the floor a pair of fluffed white slippers sat by the bedside, which she gratefully slipped on and then shuffled to the curtains. Her back throbbed painfully but otherwise she felt fine.

Peeking outside the curtain she noted all was quiet in the ward. This was probably where low risk patients were kept overnight. Pulling the dressing gown tight about her she grimaced and stepped out. She wasn't sure what time it was but she couldn't wait. She needed to find Yuna.

Yuna sat outside the operating theatre in a bleak empty corridor on a green plastic seat as she had done for a while now. _My dad's in a critical condition. No more house either though at least it was insured. My life's gonna be somewhat different in the future. And the future is so uncertain. What if, what if he...Who could I turn to for help, care for? _

As she asked the question her heart replied with crystal firmness. _Akira of course! Who else? But, but, but why the buts? She risked everything to save the person you care for most and burnt her back in the process. Caring for a girl still feels a little strange though and could she ever care about me in that way? Anyway dad hasn't di...gone away yet... _

Tears welled up within her and the huge gnawing pain and emptiness that she hadn't felt since her mother had died churned her insides to mush. Sobs shook her frame and she buried her head in her hands.

_Why? What if they do come out and say, and say…What if Akira's only a friend and nothing more? How will I go on? How can I be strong and energetic mother? _

She was so lost in her own pain she didn't hear the quiet footsteps approach her or hear Akira sliding into the plastic seat next to hers. The first she knew of Akira's presence was when a strong right arm wrapped about her shoulder and drew her head into Akira's bosom.

_So warm_. She didn't need to look up to know who it was. The smell and shape was all too familiar, be it smoke tainted. All the same she sobbed out,

"Akira?" Akira's left hand ran gently through her hair.

"Shhh, I'm here Yuna so don't be scared." Yuna felt her doubts and fears melting in Akira's hold. _Silly! How could I not feel safe in her arms? Here I am safe. Here I am given rest from the world's heartbreaks. _Her own arms wrapped tighter about Akira and she buried her head as close as she could to Akira, her sobs lessening but tears still flowing.

"Don't leave me alone Akira, please?"

Akira gazed down at Yuna. Yuna's black clung to her fluffy white night-gown and her body trembled in her arms. At that moment Akira realised just how much she wanted to protect her, to keep her safe and to be there for her_._

_As she is my life so I shall be her strength! How can I care for her this much? If this isn't love then I don't know what is. Even if she never sees me in such a light I will be there for her_.

"Of course Yuna." Her hand continued stroking Yuna's hair gently as she remembered all the moments they'd been together in the past month or so and sighed happily. They had definitely been the best few weeks of her life. Yuna's sobbing had died down now and she mumbled from the dressing gown.

"Why the sigh?" Akira flushed.

"Ah. I was just thinking back on how much happier I've been these last few weeks." Yuna's body stopped trembling.

"Why?" she whispered, looking up wide eyed.

"Because_..." Oh what the hell, I can't think of a good lie anyway_. "Because of you..." Akira held her breath in case Yuna jerked away but instead she snuggled up closer into Akira's lap, Akira now holding her head in the crook of her right arm whilst Yuna's legs stretched across her lap.

"Goodie..." Yuna whispered and then reached up and kissed Akira on the cheek before falling back into Akira's right arm with eyes closed. Seconds later she was sleeping soundly, worn out from the days events and trying to forget the terror lurking at the back of her mind. Akira smiled as the warm press of Yuna's lips on her cheek lingered long after Yuna had drifted away.

_Even if she doesn't love me like boy at least I know she loves me, _Akira thought contentedly. _Now please live Professor Akashi! For your daughter's sake, please stay alive! _Also exhausted her head slipped down on top of Yuna's and she drifted into a deep sleep.

Morning arrived with birdsong and sunlight streaking along the corridor from a window at the far end. Yuna was first to wake, opening her eyes to find herself staring at a white wall. A second later she realised Akira's head was next to hers. She turned bright red for a second as she remained staring into Akira's eyes and red lips, _so kissable. _But before such thoughts could play more havoc with her mind she remembered what was troubling the back of her mind.

"Dad!" She gasped, waking Akira who opened her eyes blearily, then raised her own head as everything flooded back.

"How is he?" She asked instinctively. Yuna was about to say she didn't know when they both noticed a young doctor sitting on the seats along from them, watching them. Rising he walked over holding a clipboard.

"Professor Akashi's daughter?"

"Yes," Yuna managed to choke out.

"I thought I'd wait until you woke before I told you. Your father's condition is now stable. He'll be alright." Yuna didn't even have the mental energy to cheer or punch the air. She merely slumped in the seat with relief.

"When can we visit him?" Akira asked. The doctor smiled.

"Probably not for a couple of days but if you give me a phone number I'll contact you when he can." Akira nodded and gave him Yuna's number. He in turn took it down and then gave Akira a searching glance.

"And you young lady, Akira I believe, shouldn't you have been resting in the upper ward? You have burns to your back."

Akira coloured a little, "but I had..." The doctor waved her protests away.

"It's no matter. You're fine to go anyway. The burning will leave a scar though. Actually I think your mums gonna come by and pick you up with a spare change of clothes at ten and take you home."

"Ah, right," Akira said in a neutral tone. _That's my parents down to the bone. They hear I've been burned and instead of rushing round they drop by the next morning with clothes and a lift. Well I guess its caring in a way. _She glanced down at Yuna who was still looking a little frayed. _I can't just let her go back to school alone like this._

"You're welcome to come back to mine and stay for the weekend," Akira said to Yuna whose face relaxed considerably.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" Yuna asked.

"Perfectly sure," Akira said a touch tritely. It was all she could do not to add on afterwards, "I could bring a 12 foot crocodile home and they wouldn't care so long as it didn't disrupt their routine."

"Then I'd like that," Yuna said and for the first time since making the phonecall home excitement crept back into her voice and her eyes danced a little.

"Then if you'd like to follow me I can show you back to Miss Akira's ward where I'll guide your mother to when she comes," the doctor said pleasantly.

"Thank you," Akira answered back with a smile as Yuna slid from her lap to stand up and stretch. Her T-shirt rising over her belly making Akira blush then shake her head.

_We're best friends! I'm her support! Not a pervert! _She shook her head and stood up. _Thank goodness her dad's safe though! And for her to say what she said last night, it really does feel like a new morning has dawned._


	4. Chapter 4: A Tempestuous Tongue

_Right, have finished writing all 6 chapters now so will edit them and have them up over the next few days. This Chapter completes the middle arc of this story at Yuna's house. The final arc will then jump forwards to the Christmas Hols (for the 5th Chapter and Epilogue)._

_**Sony Ninja: **__Ahhh, right - that's interesting. Is the US name for them 'pants' then? Glad you liked it :D - 'fraid, despite the title, there's not much lemony stuff in this Chapter but I'm hoping the end of 5 and the epilogue will more than make up for it._

_**xxWfCPxx:**_ _Glad you enjoyed it :D__**. **__Ladder, well maybe :S I'm not hugely knowledgeable on the Japanese fire service or hospital system unfortunately; but I was fairly sure fire engines carried 'trampolines' for people to escape burning buildings - and here it was more practical to use a trampoline than a ladder & yep this will be a Chapter focusing on Akira's homelife._

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Tempestuous Tongue**

They had half an hour to wait after the doctor finished making a quick check of Akira's back. Once he had gone Yuna entered the curtained chamber and sat on the bed by Akira looking abashed. _Another emotion I rarely see in her. Again cute. _Finally Yuna spoke.

"I'm sorry Akira. I was so worried about my dad that I didn't even check how you were doing. And I owe you so much." Akira felt her heart quiver.

"Don't worry Yuna! I'm fine! And it's right you were completely focused on your dad last night, but I'm glad you're concerned."

Yuna wondered if it was her imagination or was Akira talking more and being more open? Still she couldn't move on till she was satisfied Akira was fine.

"Does it hurt much?"

Akira paused and once again found herself utterly unable to lie. Even to tell a white lie.

"Yeah, a bit. It itches and stings but apparently that will die down in a few days time." She was both gratified and troubled to see Yuna's brows furrow with consternation, then as though a light bulb had gone off in Yuna's head her face cleared and she shot off a question.

"So what's your home like?"

Akira spent some time talking about her house, the gardens and her room and Yuna drunk it all in eagerly.

_As Akira talked about her back I remembered that the best thing I could do to help her is to be energetic and happy myself. There are times when I fall so low I can't and then I need someone to keep me afloat, but when I reach the surface I can support others again. Akira's house sounds amazing with its large, spacious, tennis courts and both an outdoor pool and indoor pool! Her parents must be rich. Come to think of it she hasn't mentioned her parents once! Or siblings, but I assume she doesn't have any. _

Before she could pry further the curtain opened and the doctor emerged with a tall blonde woman wearing a smart white shirt and black trousers.

"Ah, Akira," she said crisply handing Akira a bundle of neatly pressed clothes. "Your mother could not make it so she sent me to give you your clothes and drive you home." Akira sighed and took them whilst Yuna just sat with her mouth wide open. Akira gave her an odd glance and then remembered her manners.

"Oh, Yuna this is Tina our housekeeper. Tina this is Yuna my school friend whose dad was caught up in the fire. Is it okay if she stays at ours over the weekend?" Tina gave Yuna a brief uninterested glance and nodded.

"Sure, that won't be a problem."

Tina and Yuna slipped out of the curtained enclosure to allow Akira time to change. Outside Yuna felt tongue tied and awkward. Inside she was still seething.

_Their daughter's seriously burnt and not only do they not rush to the hospital but they send a fudging maidservant because they're too busy! Too busy, grrrr…_

"What do Akira's parents do?" She found herself asking. Tina stopped glancing at the white wall and the ticking clock above the door to focus a pair of grey-green eyes on her, replying flatly,

"Yuna's dad works as a top city stockbroker and her mum works as an inner city solicitor. She had a new case come up this morning so couldn't come. They should both be home tonight though. Her father will be returning from two months work in China."

"Oh." Yuna managed and stalled as her mind began racing furiously. _Her father is away for several months at a time and her mother is a lawyer who puts her work first. I'm also pretty sure Akira's an only child. No wonder she's so quiet._

The stiff silence between them was broken by Akira's emergence in dark jeans and a plain blue polo neck top, giving her a smart and tidy appearance. As she emerged Tina turned and began striding off, beckoning them to follow.

The drive to Akira's house, the baths taken to wash away the smoky smell and lunchtime all passed peacefully. With her father safe and her body replenished Yuna had returned to her normal self and after dinner suggested exploring the grounds. Akira was happy to oblige and so they set off having been told lunch was to be at 5pm. The day was cold with more cloud than blue sky and the leaves on the trees were awash with bright autumnal colours. Yuna often skipped on ahead or off to the side as she explored the huge grounds in excitement but always returned quickly to Akira's side, usually shooting off a ream of questions about the grounds.

On reaching a clump of trees with rafts of branches spiralling upwards Yuna began climbing, then stopped.

"Is your back okay for climbing?" Akira nodded,

"Yeah. It only stings and hurts if I lie on it, it's not seriously damaged." Yuna grinned.

"Then let's see who can climb the highest!" Akira hesitated. Her parents would never ban this sort of thing but she could see their disapproving faces on the few times they had gone out into the garden together and she had suddenly run off into the bushes or started climbing the lower branches of a tree. Tina definitely wouldn't approve either. Yuna stopped a few more branches up and pouted.

"C'mon Akira!" The pleading voice shattered her wavering doubts and seconds later Akira found herself chasing Yuna up the tree. Branches scratched her hands and arms and twigs tangled her hair but she didn't care because she'd found something, no someone worth being with. They spiralled up and up until the branches started to thin out. The sky had brightened and as Akira reached the top where Yuna was perched she found Yuna gazing out over the town to the distant sea and singing happily as she swung her legs to and fro.

"I see the sea and the sea sees me!"

Akira sat down on a branch a little below and in front of Yuna and gazed out at the incredible view. The wind whipped her hair and a fresh wild smell of mown grass and forests flooded her nose. Behind her Yuna had stopped singing and was simply humming the tune instead. It was somewhat childish but it made her smile because to her it made everything somehow whole and complete.

_If I'd climbed this tree without her and looked out on this view alone would I have enjoyed it anywhere near as much? The answer's so obvious._

"This is A-mazing Akira!" Yuna exclaimed. "I never realised you had such a fantastic place!"

"I didn't," Akira replied automatically and then realised that that would make no sense to Yuna so stuttered. "I mean yeah, it is big." Her voice became lifeless as she finished. She couldn't manage to infuse something positive into a place that had for so long felt empty. She didn't realise however how much Yuna read from her replies.

"You haven't got any siblings have you?" Yuna asked. Akira looked up in surprise,

"No."

"Ah, thought so..." _Dammit! Why does my confidence always fail around now! You'd make a useless detective Yuna. At least say what you're hedging around this time. Try going direct!_

"So you grew up fairly isolated?" _Eep! I'm sure that sounded horrendous!_

"Ahhh," Akira sighed working out where Yuna was going. Usually she would have ignored the question or given a one word answer as the pain was too deep. Besides which she didn't like burdening others with her problems.

_But she did ask directly and it's probably better to try and give her more of an answer than merely yes. I just have to ignore the pain and speak. _Her voice was flat and toneless when she spoke but at least for once she did manage to speak her thoughts.

"Yeah, a little. I mean its not like I've not been well cared for or anything. Quite the opposite. Just my parents never really spoke much when they were here and so I never really spoke much at school or tried to make many friends. Besides which the few that did come round found the house more exciting anyway." She leant against the trunk of the tree and shut her eyes as memories trickled through, memories seen through the eyes of a much younger self.

_A young boy named Hakase who couldn't stop playing on my dads games console when he came whilst I sat next to him and watched. A girl who came round and spent most of the time riding a pony I'd been given for my last birthday. I had a tantrum after that and the pony was sold soon afterwards._ _Not that those kids were uncaring or cold but they just weren't interested in me._

There was a scrambling noise and then a warm arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"I don't know why! Without you this would just be a boring, old, empty garden and house." Yuna said pouting. "And I, we, everyone in 4A thinks you're special and important." Akira gave her a sharp sideways look.

"Everyone?" Yuna blinked and realised her mistake.

"Well okay maybe just the cool people. And I'm ashamed to think that I took you for granted until recently but it's hard when you seem so strong and quiet and try to handle everything by yourself. You have to learn to trust others a little, though I know that's hard given the past...but you can start by trusting me right?"

Akira glanced down into Yuna's chocolate eyes and felt her heartbeat rocket. For a second it felt as though there was no one else but her and Yuna in the world.

"Yes," she whispered with a certainty that surprised even her. She wondered if she was imagining Yuna's head moving closer, or was it her own drawing nearer? Her heart was starting to sound like it was made of metal with her blood a zillion small crystal hammers inside. A loud snapping sound brought them both back to the real world.

Yuna was falling backwards and Akira only just managed to catch her in time and guide her onto a lower branch.

"Oops!" Yuna giggled red faced and catching her breath. "That was close!" Akira laughed too, partly to release some of the tension flowing through her system. _Did we almost? _They scrambled back down and at the bottom Yuna asked.

"What time do we have to be back by?" Akira glanced at her watch and paled.

"Ah, about ten minutes ago. Dinners served in about five minutes." They climbed down and dashed back, reaching the house as a maid was putting out bowls of soup on an exquisite oak table. On entering through the glass patio door Yuna saw for the first time Akira's father and mother.

Akira's mother looked a lot like Akira with long dark hair and a thin curving figure. Unlike Akira her eyes were hazel and she wore a business suit. Akira's father cut a stern but quiet figure sitting opposite Akira's mother and browsing through a financial newspaper, wearing a light grey suit. As Yuna turned and slid the glass door shut behind her she heard Akira's father say,

"You're late Akira," in a disapproving tone. It was followed by a weary sigh from Akira's mum.

"Akira dear what have you been doing to yourself to get so messy? Go up, have a wash and come down changed and the same for your friend."

Yuna had turned now enough to see Akira's mums spotless face, a thing of beauty had riches and an endless stream of wearing clients not dulled it. Inside Yuna was once again seething. She hadn't been this mad since she'd thought her dad had been dating behind her back. Then she had actually made an effort to spy on him to try and confirm the story but right now she was feeling far more volatile.

_Not now! _A voice pleaded in her head. _It's not a good time to upset Akira's blasted parents! _What drove her over the edge though weren't the comments by Akira's parents but Akira's reaction. Akira went beet red when her mum told Yuna to bath before dinner and let out a sad, soft sigh when she finished. A sigh that stirred Yuna's heart more than a thousand words could ever of.

Yuna knew her face was going red and knew she probably shouldn't say what she was about to say but couldn't stop it.

_They're embarrassing her in front of me. They're treating her like a piece of furniture, their own daughter!_

"Is that all you have to say to her!"

Akira's mother looked at her startled, Akira's father put down his paper and Akira's head turned towards her with wide, wide eyes.

_Oh God I've done it now. Chuckle. So like me. Well better make it good._

"She dove into a burning building, saved my dad, badly burnt her back and the first things you say to her are 'you're late' and 'go take a BATH!' She's your daughter for crying out loud! Not a bloody SERVANT!"

Yuna ran out of words and emotion choked her throat. Akira's father was frowning and Akira's mother looked dazed. Akira remained rooted to the spot like a ghost in superglue.

_Ahhhh awkward. Did I really just shout at her parents? _Now the enormity of what she'd done hit Yuna, turning her face an even brighter shade of red. Her feet suddenly found they could move really fast in tense air and before she knew it they'd carried her upstairs and into Akira's room where she flung herself sobbing onto the bed.

_What an idiot I am! I think what happened yesterday took too much of a toll on my system and now they'll probably take Akira away from me. _Her hands gripped Akira's bed cover so tightly that she was surprised it didn't rip.

Downstairs the silence lasted a full half a minute. Akira's father had reached for his paper awkwardly and then thought better of it before glancing helplessly at his wife. Dealing with his daughter had never been his strong point so he'd left that to his wife and concentrated on his work. Akira's mum gaped, stammered and her fingers fiddled with the air as she tried to think of something to say.

Akira watched on, partly amused by her parents discomfort and partly wondering where Yuna had gone and if she was ok. Her mother finally broke the silence with a concerned look at Akira.

"Umm, Akira darling you know...I mean we do try very hard for you darling. We both work very hard for you and we've never failed to give you what you want right?" There was a subtle silent plea behind it and Akira finally understood. Before she might have just nodded and gone on silently but this time inspired by Yuna's courage she decided to go against the grain.

"I am grateful for all the stuff you and dad have provided me with but I'd willingly give it all up for you actually spending time and love on me. I've never needed a ton of luxury. All I've ever needed is you and dad, at least a little, in my life. It doesn't matter if you don't know how or are worried that you'll make a mess of it. Love doesn't work like that. If you genuinely care and make time it's bound to be good."

For the second time in a minute Akira's mum's mouth remained open and gaping.

"Now I'm going to go and find my friend and we'll wash and change before lunch. We should be down in half an hour if that's ok." Her mum nodded weakly and Akira managed to make it out the room and up the stairs before collapsing on the landing.

_Of course its no guarantee things will improve. Maybe they'll stay the same or worsen but it feels good to have finally told them how I feel. Their faces when Yuna yelled at them! _Now it was over she couldn't stop laughter bubbling up within her and she stumbled into her room in a fit of giggles to find Yuna sobbing her heart out on her blue and white striped quilt.

Yuna didn't look up when Akira entered, terrified of seeing her face. _What if she hates me for shouting at them? At her parents! _She buried her head deeper into the quilt as though the darker it was the less chance Akira had of finding her. Somewhere distant she thought she heard someone laughing, Akira laughing. That clearly wasn't possible, certainly not plausible, and yet it definitely sounded like Akira laughing.

Yuna blinked and lifted her head up to see Akira drop down onto the bed next to her still shaking with suppressed laughter. As she stared at her friend in amazement Akira looked back at her merrily.

"Geez Yuna. I seriously don't know what to expect with you sometimes. I definitely did not expect you to blow my parents out of the water the first time you met them, that's for sure." Yuna blinked, and began to wonder if the world had gone crazy and that somehow she wasn't in Akira's bad books. Akira read her look,

"No, it worked out fine. Thanks to you I was able to tell them how I truly felt. I don't know how they'll take it but it's good to get it off my chest. And the faces they pulled were priceless." At the mention of faces Yuna's smile returned.

"Ahh, well I certainly didn't pull any punches," she said. "I'd better go down and apologise."

"Um," Akira agreed. "I said we'd get ourselves cleaned up first and be down in half an hour but saying sorry is probably a good idea when we do." As an afterthought she added, "but I'm glad you said what you said Yuna. I've never had anyone stand up for me like that before, I was impressed." She blushed and hastily scooped up some clothes.

"I baggsie the far shower. There's another one down the hall and on the left. Oh and there are some more clothes in that drawer, though the drawer down might be better as that has some of my older clothes when I was a bit smaller." Then she was gone leaving a much happier Yuna behind her.

The rest of the evening passed in a whirl. Yuna apologised to her hosts for her rude and impromptu manner and the meal passed peacefully if a touch awkwardly. Akira's parents looking abashed if anything rather than mad. Clearly they'd done some talking though because they called Akira away later that evening for a talk during which Yuna spent an anxious half hour in Akira's room wondering if they were banning their friendship after all. When Akira came upstairs though she was radiant.

"My parents said they'd thought about things and decided to try and take at least one day off a week to be together! And to try and spend more time with me although they're still pretty stiff and nervous. I tried hugging them which they weren't used to at all but it was a start." Yuna brightened considerably at this news and at the joyous look that Akira's face held, leaping up to celebrate with her and embracing her tightly. Her head resting on Akira's shoulder.

"I'm so glad," she whispered.

"It was your doing," Akira whispered back and Yuna couldn't help, for the second time in twenty-four hours, thinking that she wanted to spend the rest of her life in those arms.

Eventually they pulled away and got ready for bed. Akira had had a second bed brought into her room which was almost the size of a normal living room.

"Lights out?" Akira asked holding the pull switch.

"Ah-ha," Yuna responded. "It's been some day and a half hasn't it?" Akira had pulled the chord so answered from the darkness,

"Yeah and some. Considering how rotten the first part was though I never expected it to end so happily or to have enjoyed it so much."

"Um!" Yuna happily agreed with a typical teenage grunt of approval. There was a pause followed by a warm,

"Goodnight Yuna."

"G'night Akira."


	5. Chapter 5: A Warm Mouth

_Kay, this is the final Chapter for the T rated bit. I will probably post the M rated epilogue tomorrow evening._

_**Sony Ninja:**__ Thanks! I was getting a little worried that I'd ended up putting in too much background so that was a big encouragement! Hope you enjoy this chapter and the epilogue :D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: A Warm Mouth**

Akira watched Yuna, wrapped in a brown fur jacket, running up the path to their dorms with a smile. It was December, five or six weeks on from the fire. The rest of that weekend had passed uneventfully. On Sunday evening Yuna had received a call from the hospital and Akira's mum had been on hand to drive them there and then onto the station afterwards. Yuna had spent five minutes with her dad before calling Akira in and introducing her. Yuna's dad had given her a hug, a large white bandage wrapped round his head, and given her his heartfelt thanks.

Since then they'd visited Akashi many times until at last he'd been discharged. He was currently living in rented accommodation until his apartment was fixed up. He was always incredibly kind and friendly so he and Akira had naturally warmed to each other quickly.

_I can definitely see why Yuna cares for him so much. He is an amazing person, but Yuna..._She lost sight of the her dashing figure as Yuna entered their building. _We're as inseparable as Makie and Ako of late. I think I've become kinder, warmer and more open whilst she's become more mature and grown up and thankfully still retaining that childish love of life. Still though, of late more than ever, I miss her being as close as we were back then when she was in my arms. It somehow felt so right. Somehow I get the impression that she's holding back as well but I might be wrong and the fear of ruining what we have is too great._

Yuna's footsteps pounded up the final flight of stairs and the door burst open. Yuna stood their glowing with excitement.

"Say Akira, do you have plans for the Christmas hols? My dad's going on holiday for the week before Christmas and he said you were welcome to come."

_The week before. Yes that should be fine. My parents are planning to take the week after Christmas Day off this year and go somewhere so it should be fine. Ah my heart is suddenly so light! This is the first time in a while we'll be properly alone for some time together._

"Yes, that sounds great!" She said as she moved over to the oven. "I've kept the dinner heated so it should be warm." Yuna had spent the last three weeks teaching her to cook after she had begun to protest that Yuna was doing all the cooking when they ate together. There was still room for improvement but like Yuna's swimming she'd come a long way.

"Ous!" Yuna cheered with fist raised high. "We should break out the champagne and celebrate our holiday."

Yuna knew a store that was rather lax at checking ID so had been experimenting by trying different types of alcohol under Akira's watchful eye. Akira nodded and smiled. Champagne would go down well tonight. So they toasted to the holiday ahead as outside the snow fell in a thick white blanket.

A week and a half later Akira found herself wading through a tropical jungle on a small island between Japan and Australia. _How amazing is this! _She thought in excitement. It transpired Yuna's dad owned a reasonable sized yacht which explained why he only lived in a small apartment and that a friend of his owned and leased a resort to him annually on a small Pacific Isle.

That island resort was a few hours away. Today Yuna had come to show Akira an old ruined temple that existed within the depths of this island. Akashi had remained on the boat working. He hadn't seemed particularly keen to come to this island at all in the first place.

As she ran behind Yuna, Akira couldn't help but feel that there was more to Akashi's reluctance than a mere dislike of the island and so voiced her opinion to Yuna. Surprised when her companion slowed to a stop ahead of her.

"Ah, yeah you don't know exactly how my mother died do you?" Yuna said and for a second her eyes glazed slightly. "She was caught underground in ruins by an earthquake and sealed in where dad couldn't reach her. Dad tried to get help but it wasn't fast enough. Since then he's avoided actually visiting ruins that lie below ground and turned much more to writing. He really didn't want me to visit them either but I have my mother's blood in me. I just can't help exploring! Besides, chances are I'll be fine!" She grinned, and started running ahead again, calling out,

"C'mon Akira! I want to make it there by lunch at least!"

They made it to the impressive and overgrown stepped entrance just after noon and sat down to eat their bento lunches beside it. As Akira ate hers she couldn't help but feel Yuna's cheerful mood was slightly strained.

"So what's in the ruins?" Akira asked cautiously as she swallowed a cucumber and carrot rice ball. Yuna finished gulping down some of her bottled water.

"Lots of big rooms, secret passages and old stone structures. It's a really mysterious place and it's also incredibly old. Another person dad knows owns the island and the ruins. Apparently they're not widely known of and he wants it to stay that way, which is why you had to sign that secrecy form earlier on the boat."

"Ahhh, kay." _I did wonder a little about that. I guess the owner doesn't want the government to step in and make it a public attraction._

"It's vast though. I'm not sure anyone's fully mapped it out but I'm trying my hardest to. It was what my mother was working on before…Yeah anyway I felt I ought to carry it on. My dad worries too much." Yuna laughed but once again Akira felt it was slightly, well, off.

_She's hiding something, something's troubling her. _When she next looked up Yuna had slung off her rucksack and was drawing out various pieces of exploring equipment, a helmet with torch in-built, rope and various other items. She looked completely relaxed and at ease again and Akira wondered if she had simply imagined it.

I_'ve grown to know her so well in the last few months and yet I still don't know her well enough. I wish I knew if something's wrong and how I could help. _She followed Yuna's lead though and put on her own equipment. It felt rather cumbersome to have so many different bits and bobs dangling about as well as the encasing weight of the helmet but after a few minutes she got used to it, following Yuna up the steps into the first great hall.

The hall was well beyond spectacular. Parts of the arching stone roof were missing allowing the jungle to creep through the holes between the ceiling and walls. The whole floor was a greenhouse of tropical plants and a pool had submerged the middle of the floor. At the far end more steps led up out of the water to a slightly clearer platform which in turn had two dark doorways behind it.

"That's where we need to head!" Yuna declared brightly, pointing to the doorways. So they made their way across the bright room, wading through the water in wellies and cutting through the undergrowth until they reached the right hand doorway. Pulling out a handmade map Yuna began tracing the routes she'd explored and where they were going to go this time. It didn't make much sense to Akira but she nodded and tried her best to remember where they were to travel.

Then they set off, heading deeper in. First they went down a winding twisting staircase and then along a dark tunnel past several dead end openings, through another door and down another very long winding staircase. The air about them became increasingly musty and the stones seemed older and more worn the further down they went.

_How vast is this place! And how old! _Akira thought in amazement. _So many strange symbols carved on the walls and so much mystery and potential. The chance to find something no-one has seen for generations. I can see why Yuna finds this exciting. _

Her admiration increased as they entered a vast chamber with arched walls running down around the edge and giant bluish stones rising in the centre of the room in a circular ring. The stones were twice as high as a house and faintly phosphorus, luminous green lakes mingling with pale blue ones across their surfaces. Even with their lights fully on and pointing forwards though they couldn't see the other side of the room. Around them the walls and floor was a vibrant gleam of coloured mosaic depicting runic symbols and sprawling animals, rocks and plants.

Yuna smiled to see Akira's admiring gaze searching the room.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's incredible..." Yuna smiled and clapped her hands.

"Isn't it! It's what I love about exploring. Coming across so many amazing things and never knowing what you might find next. Say we should have a photo by those rocks!"

Yuna pulled out a camera specially adapted for the dim light and they went over to the stones, turning off their lights as the stones illumination was enough to spotlight them in the darkness. The two stood there as the camera light began flashing very quickly, arms about each other's shoulders as they posed for the shot.

_So close to her, but is this as close as we get? I don't think I'll ever have the courage to take things further, to take the first step, _Akira thought. Her smile tainted a little with doubt and regret, quickly replaced by an annoyed frown. _I'm pretty sure she's making bunny ears behind my head!_ _Wha? _

A small quiver ran through the floor and shook the camera. There was a flash as the camera took the picture but neither girl was looking at it. A second larger shudder ran through the floor, shaking them. Akira switched on her helmet torch.

"Is it an earthquake, Yuna?" A larger shudder ran through the room and in the distance there was the crumbling sound of distant stones being dislodged. A stream of dust flowed to the floor in the light of Akira's beam. Akira suddenly became painfully aware that Yuna had neither answered nor switched on her own torch beam. Akira swung her head round to illuminate Yuna and saw her white as a sheet with eyes closed and shaking like a leaf, her arms wrapped tightly about her body.

"Yuna?" She said in concern. She hadn't seen Yuna worried like this since that fateful day when she thought her dad might die. Yuna still didn't respond. Somewhere nearby a brick dislodged from above and crashed to the floor as another large tremor rocked Akira and made Yuna sway dangerously. Akira reached out and steadied her, glancing about.

_It's not safe to be exposed. There looks to be a small cleft in the giant rock a few metres along. That ought to protect us from the falling masonry at least. Let's hope we can make it in time._

She gripped one of Yuna's hands in her own and shouted in Yuna's ear above another loud tremor,

"Come with me!"

The forceful command seemed to work because Yuna's feet obeyed her and followed her to alcove. Akira swung Yuna in ahead of her with Yuna's back against the glowing rock. Then Akira pressed in as close as she could to Yuna to escape from the dust and pebbles raining down from above, arms wrapping round Yuna's back. She gasped as she felt Yuna's own arms wrap tightly about her and felt Yuna's head bury itself into the crook of her neck.

"Don't go!" Yuna cried out desperately. "Please don't leave me here." Another large tremor ran through the floor and then a lesser one. More rocks bounced and pinged about the chamber and far off there was another distant roar as a section of the stone archway that ran about the room crumbled.

"I won't" Akira whispered back into Yuna's ear as she held her securely, shielding her from harm. Behind her she heard a patter of rocks rain upon the floor somewhere in the direction of where they had been standing and a few hit the ledge above them, causing Yuna to choke out a sob of terror. Another rain of small pebbles clattered down behind Akira's back, but now the tremors were subsiding and within twenty seconds ended completely.

They remained in each others arms for some time after that though, neither wanting to move. Yuna's body still occasionally trembling in Akira's arms and eventually in the stillness managed to stutter an explanation.

"You must think me so silly Akira. I...It's just that I was down here with my father when mother died. I remember the darkness, the tremors and the fear in father and mothers cries before. I've had nightmares occasionally since of being alone and then being trapped." Yuna took a deep, jittery breath. "I'm...I'm not sure if I can move Akira. I'm so scared it will start again. I don't want to die like mother did."

"You won't!" Akira replied fiercely. _Because I'd do everything in my power to prevent it and if worst came to worst be with you till the end! _She felt Yuna's trembling ease a little at her words but Yuna was still in shock. _I need to snap her out of it. Ah! _

The thought had tormented her for some time, but now at least she had an excuse for doing it if Yuna pushed her away afterwards. _Well either way it ought to work, _she thought with a grim inner chuckle.

"Yuna, look at me!" Surprised by the firm assurance in Akira's voice Yuna lifted her beautiful, tear filled, hazel eyes to gaze into Akira's kind deep blue ones.

"Yes?" she whispered. Akira's eyes were filling her vision all of a sudden. She wondered if it was a trick of the torchlight at first until a pair of warm lips brushed her own. Then their lips were pressing and moving slowly against the others. Akira's own apprehension washed away as she realised that far from pushing her away Yuna was in fact responding to the kiss.

She let her tongue briefly brush Yuna's lips. _So soft, if only this moment were to last for all eternity!_ _No. Not the time for this now! We must escape here in case there's a second tremor so now is not the time to be hanging about. _

It was quite possibly the hardest thing she'd ever done, but she managed to pull away from Yuna who stood wide eyed and, possibly a first for Yuna, stunned. Akira grabbed her hand again and, god knows how, managed to keep her voice steady.

"Can you move now?" Yuna just nodded dazedly too surprised to even blush. "Then let's get out of here. I'll keep you safe." So leading the way Akira traced the way back to the surface. There were a few minor rock-falls on the way but the route was reasonably clear. Yuna clung tightly to Akira's hand until they emerged out into the surreally sunny and pleasant great hall. There Yuna let go but didn't say anything, just following Akira and once touching a finger to her lips when Akira wasn't looking. They made it out of the hall down the steps and into the forest safely before Akira collapsed against a tree, worn out mentally and physically. Yuna too collapsed to the soft floor in front of her, sitting down with legs outstretched and both removing their helmets and gear.

Neither spoke for a few minutes and the silence started to become a little awkward. Akira finally worked up enough courage to ask the question that was bothering her.

"Yuna..." At hearing her name spoken Yuna jumped slightly but relaxed as Akira continued. "I get that you love exploring but if you're so afraid of being trapped by a rockfall why do you still explore underground? There are plenty of other places." Yuna blinked and sighed.

"Yeah I know. My dad said the same thing but that would be giving into my fear wouldn't it? And I can't back down when I set myself a challenge. This is where my mother was working and if she wasn't afraid to come and work here I have to overcome my fear and continue the work she started." Yuna gave a short laugh. "Still I'm pretty unlucky with earthquakes. That's only the second one here since mum died and I was such coward." Akira automatically leapt to her defence.

"You're not! To keep on tackling your fears like you do means you have incredible courage Yuna! Remember that day we went to the zoo? You came right back at that lion even though it scared you at first and ever since then I've watched you mastering new things and challenges. The brave aren't the ones without fear but those who learn to master it by not giving up. I really admire you for that."

As she finished Akira suddenly realised just how passionately she'd been speaking and started to blush. It also seemed to trigger the memory of the kiss in Yuna's mind because her finger rose back towards her lips and she glanced at Akira's frame lying up against the tree.

"Ummm, about...I mean the kiss, do you?" Then almost as if Akira's own words had suddenly taken root in her mind she scrunched her eyes shut, took a deep breath and looked Akira directly in the eye.

"Akira, I think I'm in love with you. Would you go out with me?" As she spoke the words Akira felt as though she was weightless. It was something she'd barely allowed herself to dream of in recent weeks. The memory of their kiss was still fresh in her mind and it seemed that the imp in her mind who'd persuaded her to kiss Yuna in the ruins was on a roll because another mischievous idea popped into her head.

"Only if you can deliver a better kiss than the one I gave below," she said, pressing her arms down into the ground and stretching slightly to hide her apprehension at her boldness. Yuna's blush doubled but her eyes gleamed with longing and her mouth broke into a smile as slid onto all fours, her curving figure perfectly framed by a dipping V-neck black T-Shirt that didn't quite reach her tight camouflaged shorts. She moved forwards lithely and purred,

"Are you sure you can handle that?"

Akira watched her face approach, hypnotised as Yuna's hands slipped up her back under her own half-buttoned navy blue shirt to hold her shoulders as Yuna's body slipped against hers and pressed her firmly against the tree trunk. Yuna's knees rested either side of her own and Yuna's tomboyish face stopped inches apart from hers.

"Ready?" Yuna asked with a grin. Akira nodded but it was a lie. _I'm not sure I have a clue how good this is going to be. How the hell can I be ready with my heart raci...Mmmmmmphhh! _

Yuna's face had closed in and she felt Yuna's lips pressing against her own with a passion that sent tingles racing throughout her body and sparks shooting within her lips. Yuna's hands tightened their hold on Akira's shoulders as her mouth pressed ever further into Akira's and her head tilted slightly to get a better angle. Akira could feel Yuna's sizeable bust jostling her own and could feel Yuna's moist warm tongue gently running along her lips then pressing and squeezing between them to dance with her own.

_Her tongue is slipping over mine. Behind my teeth and running along the inside of my cheek. Back with my tongue and around. Ahhh! My heads on fire, my body's on fire. So much burning electric energy, this must be desire! I want her, all of her, to be inside of her! _

With disappointment she felt Yuna's tongue pull away and when she opened her eyes after a few seconds to let her mind calm down she saw Yuna's face eyeing her with a questioning look.

"Well, was that good?" Akira gave a sigh of mock disappointment.

"Too good. I didn't stand a chance. Guess I'll just have to go out with you after all." Yuna's response was to move in again and deliver a kiss that lingered far longer and was somehow even more satisfying and arousing. Akira gasped as Yuna again pulled away and her gaze drifted downwards to Yuna's chest, this time unashamedly.

"So you have been gazing at them!" Yuna exclaimed triumphantly. "Does that mean you found me attractive right back at the start of term then?" Akira blushed.

"Yeah, since the day we went to the zoo I've been thinking how attractive you were. At least from time to time, but I didn't want to risk ruining the friendship we had." Yuna laughed.

"We are a pair of sillies cos I've had those thoughts for at least as long. Perhaps its best we only found out now though as we've had time to learn to love each other's personality without it making things too awkward. Hmmm. You know, since we're being so open then you wouldn't mind me saying that there's very little stopping me from taking you right here and now, right?"

Akira felt her heart skip several beats. "Only I should probably let my dad know we're okay as he'll be worrying and he'll want us back as soon as possible," Yuna finished regretfully.

Akira felt her stomach drop at the last few words. _I know it's all happening so quickly. Some people might think too quickly, but it doesn't feel that way. After all we've been good friends for sometime and close friends for a couple of months. I guess different people just need different amounts of time to be comfortable with...it, but in my case I really want to be as close and as intimate with Yuna as soon as possible! I've been starved of warmth for so long after all._

Yuna noticed Akira's face fall slightly and misread what it meant. Suddenly her cheeky confident demeanour vanished again to expose her more vulnerable soul beneath.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I was a bit too forward I guess. I mean I wasn't thinking of how fast you want things to go and we only just kissed." Her face quickly flushed red and she drew back slightly.

_Oh boy! I love both sides of her so much! Her confident positive side and her vulnerable, scared side. One brings me joy and the other the purpose of protecting her._

Akira's arms that had come to rest on Yuna's back during the kissing stopped Yuna retreating and then she moved her middle right finger round to place it on Yuna's mouth. A new idea had occurred to her. _Geez, my inner imp must be doing overtime today. I guess this is what comes from opening up to the one you love._

"Shhh! Since I lost the last bet I'm prepared to make another winner takes all wager." She removed her finger and had to try very hard not to giggle. It was so rare to see Yuna so shocked, surprised and flustered so many times in one day.

"Ready?" She asked and Yuna nodded. "Then you have until the end of this holiday to make love to me. If you win you get me for life, if you lose then you're getting no more homework help for the rest of the year. But don't think I'll give myself up that easily. I expect some world class wooing if you're to win my heart."

_Well that's kind of a lie but there's no harm in making it sound difficult. I have a feeling it will only spur Yuna on to try harder. _

Yuna's face melted from worry to surprise to delight and her eyes positively shone with excitement. _Wow! How can she be saying exactly the right things to excite me, and I always thought she was the completely innocent one out of us! Well this is a challenge I'm definitely not backing down from! _Her arms slid out from under Akira's shirt as she whispered, complete with a winning smile,

"Are you sure about this?" Akira gazed back with her heart racing but voice remarkably steady.

"I'm sure."

_Okay, I have no idea how I'm gonna be able to hold out for any length of time here but I must try. I kinda feel the longer I manage to hold out for the more amazing the end will be anyway. _

Yuna licked her lips and rose up from the ground. Then she began walking over to her gear to collect it up and as she did said with relish and a cheeky wink,

"Then prepare to be wooed beyond anything anyone's ever experienced before!"

Akira chuckled, grateful to see Yuna's bright self once again to the fore. As she rose beneath the late afternoon sun to collect her own gear she thought of all that had happened in the last few months between them.

_It's all felt so right. There's been gradual and sudden progress but in all of it we've fed off the others strength to survive our own weaknesses as though we're fated to be together. _

She packed the last of her gear away and slung the backpack over her shoulder. Looking up she saw Yuna framed in the golden sunlight watching and waiting for her with the same look of intense love that she felt smouldering within her own eyes. Happily she strode over and slipped her hand into Yuna's and the two set off into the jungle laughing and talking, their souls stirred and drawn so much closer by the loving intimacy born from the still, cold and crumbling ruins behind them.


End file.
